This Song Drives Me Bananas
by YonderTiger
Summary: Sequel to the Hotdog Song. Rin learns another song from Kagome! Take a wild guess what it could be!


This Song Drives Me Bananas

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else I might mention in this fic that was a copyright.

It had been a week since Rin had learned that blasted song from Kagome. One would have thought she would have grew tired of it, but no. Rin was still singing it enthusiastically as ever, much to Jaken's dismay. Sesshomaru had been able to tolerate it, but this being the seven day in a row, and about the five hundreth repitition, his reserve was wearing down a bit.

They hadn't come into contact with his half-brother and his little group since then, fortunately. But alas, luck was never on their side for long. Sesshomaru had caught Inuyasha's scent in the wind. A slight frown marred the Taiyoukai's features, for as soon as Inuyasha caught his scent, he would charge in, sword drawn, with no consideration of why Sesshomaru was there in the first place. He would then launch an attack recklessly, not caring if he damaged anything or anyone else he was with. Deciding not to try defying the inevitable, Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha would be making his appearance with minutes, as he could sense him getting closer, the Taiyoukai decided to send Rin to a safe place early. He sent her stand behind a large tree, near the edge of the clearing they were currently in.

He stood in the middle, and drew his sword. His brother and his companions arrived moments later, bursting through the foliage, rather overdramatically, Sesshomaru thought.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here! Trying to get you grimy hands on Tetsusaiga again, no doubt" Inuyasha yelled, upon making his entrance. Sesshomaru mentally sighed.

"Inuyasha" he said, coldly "If you are going to answer your own questions, no matter how inaccurate your answers may be, refrain from asking them out loud in the first place"

Inuyasha growled before looking at Kagome and the others over his shoulder. "Get back" he warned them seriously. Kagome looked at him, and then to Sesshomaru. He looked back at her blankly.

"Are you planning to steal Tetsusaiga?" she called out curiously. Inuyasha looked at her incrediously.

"Of course he is! Why else do you think he'd be here!"

"Well, I want to see what he says" Kagome defended, before putting her focus back on the Taiyoukai. He looked at her for second before answering.

"No. That is not my intent"

"Then what are you doing here?" Inuyasha spat.

"That is none of your concern"

Neither one of them released their holds on their swords, nor did they make any move to show retreat. During this silent showdown, Rin poked her head out from behind the tree, and spotted Kagome.

"Kagome!" she called out and waved merrily. Kagome glanced over to where she was before returning the smile and the wave. The little girl left the protection of the tree to run straight towards Kagome, going inbetween Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to get there. Sesshomaru resheathed his weapon as to not accidently hurt her. Seeing that, Inuyasha did the same.

"Kagome! Rin missed you! Can Kagome teach Rin a new song? Rin thinks Sesshomaru and Jaken are getting tired of the other one"

"No she can't!" Jaken called from the safety of Ah-Un, "We don't have time for you to learn a song from that miserable human! Sesshomaru-sama is very busy!"

Kagome glared across the clearing at him. 'Miserable, am I?' she thought angrily, 'Just for that, I'll teach her a really annoying one'. She smiled down at the child. "Sure Rin"

Her and Rin walked off before anyone could say anything to stop them. They returned about fifteen minutes later. Rin was smiling, and Kagome had a smirk plastered on her face that was directed at Jaken, who in turn, gulped. That smirk couldn't be good for his health.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin knows a new song!" Rin cheered. He looked down at her. He had seen the evil smirk present on the miko's face upon returning. He had a feeling that song was going to cause him troubles in the near future.

"We are leaving" he announced, before turning around and heading into the forest.

"Hai!" Rin called, running after him to catch up. Jaken and Ah-Un soon followed behind.

"Well, that was unexpected" Kagome said as she watched them disappear into the trees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the path, Rin hummed merrily. "Master Jaken!" she said, "do you want to hear Rin's new song?" Jaken shook his head vigorously. "Good! Rin will show you!" the small girl replied, not paying attention to the toad at all.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, bananaphone" she sang. Jaken looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, bananaphone" she repeated. Jaken still stared at her, not making a sound.

"I've got this feeling, so appealing, for us to get together and sing, sing!" she yelled. The toad youkai covered his ears while Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, still facing forwards.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring bananaphone" Rin continued. Jaken was stony faced as he tried to block out the song.

"Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding donanaphone"

Sesshomaru kept walking on, 'Donanaphone?' he thought.

"It grows in bunches, I've got my hunches. It's the best, beats the rest. Cellular, Modular, Interactive odular" Jaken was now sure Rin had gone mad.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring bananaphone. Ping pong ping pong ping pong ping, pananaphone"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome smiled to herself as they returned to Kaede's village. Yes, that song should keep them busy for quite a while...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's no baloney, It ain't a phony. My cellular, bananularphone!"

'What's a bananaphone anyways?' Sesshomaru thought, still not bother to turn around as they continued their trek down the forest path.

"Don't need quarters, don't need dimes, to call a friend of mine. Don't need computer or TV, To have a real good time" Rin prattled on, waving her hands with rythym. Jaken looked like he was about to be sick. That stupid bologna song had been bad enough! What in the world was a bananaphone!

"I call for pizza, I call my cat, I call the white house, have a chat. I place a call around the world, Operator, get me Beijing-jing-jing-jing"

Jaken was now desperately looking around for a good size rock to render the girl unconsious. But he stopped, having doubts about that plan. Sesshomaru would surely kill him if he did that.

Sesshomaru had now turned slightly, watching his ward out of the corner of his eye. This had to be the weirdest song, if one could call it that, he had ever heard. And that included the bologna one she was singing last week!

"It's a real live mama and papaphone! A brother and a sister and a dogophone! A grandpa phone and a grandmaphone too, oh yeah! My cellular, BANANULAR PHONE!"

Sesshomaru and Jaken both winced at the volume of the last phrase. Jaken was still looking for a rock. Forget knocking Rin out, this one was for him!

"Bananaphone, ring ring ring, It's a phone with a peel. Bananaphone, ring ring ring. Now you can have your phone and eat it too. Bananaphone, ring ring ring, this song drives me bananas. Bananaphone, ring ring ring!"

Rin ended, spreading her arms out to the skys, and twirling around happily.

"That song does drive me bananas!" Jaken yelped. Sesshomaru privately agreed, though, he wasn't about to admit it. Jaken sighed in relief, thinking it was finally over...

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.."

Jaken's eyes bugged out, and he frantically ran off the path, came back with a small boulder, and promptly knocked himself out, just like last time. A handy, temporary relief from those horrid songs.

"Bananaphone!"

'Note to self' Sesshomaru thought, 'keep Rin away from annoying, half-brother's companions'

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? I know it sort of had the same plot as last time, but oh well. That song was driving me nuts. I had to share it with the world...

Review!


End file.
